Chaos
by Ayame Himura-chan
Summary: A girl who used to love comic book, but thought she was old for them. That's until she met a stranger. What did that stranger do? He or she threw her into the Ultimate Spider-Man TV series! She has no idea what the hell to do, or how to get back. With a couple of help, she may be able to return! And something new grew inside of her. Plus, we need a hero like this.
1. Chaos 1 Carnage Rewritten

**I. Have. No. Control. Over. My. IMAGINATION! I am sorry! All I have to say is that I do not own Ultimate Spiderman, I own my OC, and I have no idea if there's any shippings! Maybe not, but who knows! ON WITH THE STORY!**

 **Someone's POV**

...

*blink blink*

*stares blankly*

*looks left*

*looks right*

*looks up*

*breathes in*

... "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!" Was the first thing that I said in this... Carnage filled New York City of the Spider man series. I had no idea what was going on, or how I got here. How I got here is a story that has to be saved for later. What happened is that when I was walking home from a friend's house, I met a stranger looking at me strangely. I was not a runner, or a girl with muscles. In fact, I am not at least the most athletic person here. I ignored him. I was trying to make him believe that I didn't noticed him at all. I went to one of the shakiest looking streets around my place. I know it sound stupid, but the 'shady looking' people were actually nice. I have no idea why they look like that, but it beats me. He probably thought I was stupid, but I was trying to call the cops, but the next moment, he was gone. I thought it was completely nothing, but I still had my guard up, and had my phone ready just in case.

When I came home, I automatically went into my bed. I only live with my brother, and he knows how easily I get tired. The next thing I knew, when I plopped into my bed, he was standing in front of my bed. I rubbed my eyes, probably thought that I was dreaming, but I wasn't.

I passed out and then, I WOKE UP HERE IN THE MIDDLE OF CARNAGE TRYING TO TALE OVER THE CITY!

I ran. I ran as fast as I could to get some help. Spiderman, Captain America, Agent Venom, anyone! I then heard a roar. A roar that's way too familiar to miss. It was the Hulk! I remembered he was also infected with the Carnage symbiote goop. I looked up to see that two of the three heroes I thought of. Starting a fight with Carnage Hulk! This is bad. I thought I was going be squashed into a pancake, but I was wrong. How was I wrong?

You see, remember that scene that the Carnage Hulk smashed that building? Well, it was falling on me, but at the time when Captain America was skating on the edge of the building, Spiderman actually webbed me into them, making sure I was in his arm. "I got you!" He shouted. I have no idea if I shoube scared or plain shocked. Scared, because we are dropping about 900 kg/h. Shocked because a fictional character is real! Either or, but if I am safe, then it's ok. Right? Right?!

We bungee jumped into safety of the was awesome! If it were not for the Carnage invested city. But we somehow we were safe from Carnage Hulk. Or that's what we thought. Hulk came on down to us, and was ready to destroy Cap and Spidey. That wasn't good at all. "You get to safety, we'll take care of this!"

Arrgh! I don't like it when I feel useless, but what choice do I have!? I had to run away. I had to, but I wasn't going to miss the action though. I went into a safe distance between the fight of Hulk vs Captain America and Spiderman, and also making sure that no Carnage goop or Carnage infected people got close up and personal.

"Why the Hulk? Couldn't Back Jaw have gotten Carnage on us." He complained as he punched the Carnaged person behind him. Oh do not complain you whiner, you managed to beat him.

"He's coming back for round 2." Captain warned. As the Hulk came to the ground. He told Peter to hold him down while they tried to hit him hard. They explained that if they use up most of his gamma energy, then Carnage has no effect anymore. Their plan to fo that. Keep hitting the stuffing out of him. The angrier he gets, the more he would burn out. I saw that it was easier said than done. Easier said than done. Since his angry also makes him stronger. Spidey was right. The Hulk looks better in green! Since the green Hulk doesn't want to kill them!

Carnaged Hulk suddenly took Captain America's foot and swung him like a rag doll. I saw Spidey tazer him with his tazer webs. Only little bit of Hulk was there, but that wasn't good enough. He did fought a good battle until Carnage took him over again. There seem to be no hope. "Seem" to be. I knew because then, some of S.H.I.E.L.D Acedemy allies had arrive.

Cloak, Iron Fist, Angent Venom, and Dagger came at the right timing. Yeah, I saw this would happen, but if we're seeing this with your very eyes, then you'd be excited too! Dagger and Iron Fist made a plan to stop the Hulk.

"An enlighten soul could truly be crushed." Iron Fist said out of nowhere. I actually kind of understood what he said. He actually said that people with good hearts never give up the fight of strength or mentality. He jumped up and right hooked Carnaged Hulk in the face, leaving an opening that showed the true Hulk's face.

Dagger took the chance that Iron Fist gave and began to do whatever she does. "Don't mess with S.H.I.E.L.D. Academy!" She shouted as a bright light shine upon Hulk. It was bright, that I had to cover my face with my hand.

The Carnage Symbiote took off of Hulk, but it didn't get too far since it disintegrated into nothing. The green guy was exhausted. He could barely speak, poor thing. "Hey." He muttered. "Not... bad..." That's when he slipped into his sleep.

Poor thing was exhausted and was released. He needed the sleep.

When they know he was down for the count, they relaxed a bit, but Captain America warned that they still need to keep their guard up. I would, especially since there was a hive of Carnage.

 **No one's POV**

Before anyone could relax, suddenly, the group of heroes heard a scream out of nowhere. They got alarmed by it, and turned to see what was the cause of it. They saw a girl with long brown haired girl, up to her waist, with deep ocean blue eyes, and fair skin wearing a regular white T-shirt with black capris about 14 or 15 being attacked by one of the Carnage Symbiote. "Get off me! Get off me! Get off me!" She shouted as she tried to rip the goo off of her as quickly as she could before it could spread.

Spiderman and Captain America realized it was the girl they saved a few minutes ago. They need to save her from the Symbiote. But that was too late. Too late to save her. It wrapped around her, leaving no hope. That's what everyone thought. A loud roar escaped from the possessed female. The only thing that was weird that it kept shaking it's head out of control, almost as if it's trying to stay awake.

"It's too late, soldiers," Captain America explained. "We have to stop them!"

Then Carnaged people suddenly surrounded the heroes, ready to destroy them with glee. They tried to have Cloak teleport the Carnaged people somewhere else, but he disappeared too. "Carnage is totally messing with his teleportation."

"Guess Cloask have more will power than anyone had realized." Danny observed.

All of a sudden, one of the people infected dropped down to the grown. Everyone looked up to see them all were dropping like rain, including Cloak. "Can't..." He grunted, "Contain them." He landed hard on the ground with the rest of them. They all ran up to the weakened Cloak to see if he was ok. "I... tried." Was all he said before slipping into unconsciousness.

Spiderman explained to the group, "Get him on his feet, we need to keep moving."

Meanwhile, back with the young girl, she was trying to control the Symbiote that was trying to take over her body, mind and, judgement. She jumped building to building, as they fought for dominance over one and another.

Something inside of her kept fighting. Fighting off the Carnage. It was as if she was using it to try to speak. Both her and the Symbiote were confused. She's confused because she still doesn't know how she's doing it, and the Carnage is confused of how she's able to stay here long. Inside of her head was filled with a mess of red and black. The colors of Carnage. Then tendrils tried to wrap around her subconscious state, but she kept fighting each and every one of them. That's when she thought of an idea that may get her to have control over her body. ' _Carnage,_ ' she thought, as she tried to get through the goop that is tying to affect her, ' _I want to know something important?_ ' The Carnage was seriously confused. If she's resisting it, then why was she trying to communicate with it. It tried to do it again. To take her over again. But she was still calling out to it. ' _Carnage! Just give me an explanation please!_ '

It thought it could be fun to humor her for a moment, but right after that, he wanted try to take over its host again. ' _ **What do you... Want from me, little girl?**_ ' It asked in a monstrous voice. It is very curios too. Maybe if it get to know her weak point, then maybe it might be easier to take her over.

' _How about we work as a team?_ ' That was the last thing that Carnage had ever thought of. Actually, it wasn't what he thought of in existence. It and a human? Work as a team? That made it laugh!

' _ **Ha**!_ ' It laughed inside of her head. ' _ **What made you think a measly human can work together with Carnage?! A being who wants nothing but to destroy! Destroy everything in its way**!_ '

Thats when the last line. Her anger was at the max. ' _Ok buster! Maybe if ask politely, stop calling me little girl or measly human, and tried to cooperate, MAYBE YOU CAN HEAR WHAT I HAVE TO SAY!'_ She screamed inside her head at the Symbiote.

Now it's pissed. No one tells it what to do. This one is really ignorant. He seen most human being a lot more submissive than this one. How dare she acted this way to him! He must find a new host that will work with. ' _How dare you! Say your final words, because I will destroy your mind forever._ ' It hissed at her at a threatening voice.

That's when a smirk appeared onto her face. ' _Oh, says the one who can't even take over my mind! Let alone my body! And besides. We could've made a good team._ '

He retorted back, ' _ **At least many people are being controlled!**_ '

' _Does that mean that you're weaker than the others?_ ' Now she really drew the straw. He was ready to eat her subconscious mind whole and while she knew about it. It's going make it painful as possible. She saw how angry the thing looked. She hated to admit it, but in order for her to get her body back, she has to do something she guaranteed she is going to regret later in life. S sighed, very much as pissed as he his, but somehow swallowed that pride of hers and calmed her expression. Carnage noticed it. He can't wait to see what she was going to say. ' _Sorry about that._ '

This girl is more surprising that he anticipated. Think about it. Who fought off a strong Symbiote that not even the Hulk could break free from, started and argument with, and apologized to it. Only this one it seemed, but the apology seemed to also boosted it up its pride to the max. **' _It seems you know your authority now._ '**

' _That's not it._ ' She said bluntly. The Carnage gave a 'huh?' What was this girl's plan anyway? ' _I mean, with my mind, and your strength, we could probably be unstoppable._ '

A human mind?! That was laughable. How could a human mind be useful to something that caused Carnage!? ' _You are pulling my strings little miss!_ ' It laughed in her head. Yeah, she wanted to burst right in its face, but she kept her cool. One day, she's to kick its face off. She kept a note if she had any free time.

' _Ok, how about you mindlessly just destroy things, but then get destroyed in the process._ ' That's when it stopped laughing. What did she said? He would be destroyed? How dare she. Carnage is powerful. Carnage is almighty. This brat cannot determine what it can be destroyed with. ' _I know your are confused, but I will tell you this though. The Oscorp's building. Stay as far away from the group as possible, but make sure you can see what's going on. Go there and you will see. If not, then, I can't wait to see your sorry face go. Have your moment before that happens._ ' She said in a serious tone.

Like that, she left Carnage in awe and wonder. What the hell is she talking? Suddenly, Carnage came back to reality. Finally! It could finally wreck havoc! But those words haunted it. It was grim, and brutal. But did she know? It could do whatever it wanted, right? It had need to fear. At the other hand, it's not bad to be curious, right?

A few minutes later, Canrage finally made it to the Oscorp's Inc. with no sweat at all. Carnage was on a building, and it saw the heroes battling the army of other Carnages. Then, something erupted from the Oscorp's building. It was a white version of Venom. It thought it was getting interesting, but for some reason, there was also a dread. A dread that the girl kept emitting. It doesn't understand what was so threatening about this White Venom. That's when it saw what... White Venom could do. The white version of Venom was evaporating the Carnage Symbiotes. Just like that, it all disappeared. They all did.

It was sweating to the core now. It didn't understand. What the hell was going on. He needed- ' _Oh._ ' The same female voice sand in a sing-song voice. ' _Are you admitting that you need help?_ ' Why was she joking at a time like this. It hadn't had a clue. ' _Sorry about that. Like I said. I can help. How about it?_ '

Carnage had no reason to join. Just touching the white Venom could potentially destroy Carnage. What join did it had? The Symbiote growled in defeat. It couldn't believe it, but what else could it do? That's right. It was only made for destruction. It was made to only feel the joy of destroying everything in its path, even itself, but why did it fear? Why fear itself being destroyed in that moment of all moments?

The girl's voice was there again, ' _You were made to destroy and be destroyed. Why hesitate to battle? Why now?_ ' She was more calm. There was another... tone to her voice, but it couldn't pick it up.

It did something that he thought he would regret. **' _FINE! We have a deal!_ '**

Inside her head, both of the subconscious minds shook hands. Then at the same time, something happened in the... world of reality. (?) The infected girl was changing. The Carnage skin began to transform into clothes. It started out around the torso. It began turning itself as a red tube top with ragged black designs with a black denim shorts with red raggedy designs with the matching black leggings, and a black, short jacket, somewhat like a leather jacket that folded to her elbows with a red dilapidated spider on the back, with the four front legs going to her shoulders, creating red spikes, and then wrapped the black sleeves with red, with the red spider's four back legs creating designs on the bottom of the jacket.

She also wore red fingerless gloves with black, almost like Carnage's hand before he was exploded into millions of bits. She had a seperate red hood that has Carnage's black and white eyes, with the edge of the hood having its white, sharp, dragged teeth. Her hair was tucked in the hood thanks to a bun it created, with some strands of her brown hair flowed out of the hood. Also wearing a red surgical mask with Carnage's famous, toothy grin, with the black edges connecting to the strings. And badass sports glasses with red lenses, unable to see her eyes.

"Woah," she whispers in awe as she looked at herself. "Never thought this would happen. And never thought you had fashion sense." She gasped when she looked down. The boots that it made was also... What's the word? Fashionable? Stylish? All? No... Badass. That's the right term. It was like those black boots that were up to your knees with slight heel to it, but the badass part was with the red designs with metal spikes on the outer sides going up. She was amazed that a Symbiote that was born in one day gave her a cool makeover.

On the other hand Carnage didn't know if it should've taken it as an insult or a complement. It didn't know with this girl. It probably never know. What really happened was that Carnage entered her memories for a minute or so with her knowing and took some ideas from it. But Carnage was surprise itself. It felt accomplished.

The oohing and aweing was finished when it felt a smirk inside of the surgical mask. "Ready to do this?"

 **' _I guess._ '** It said reluctantly in her mind. That's when it realized something. **' _Girly. What's your name?_ '**

This time, it was the girl's turn to be shocked. For something like Carnage to ask a question like that. Maybe she caught its interest, she thought. A creation of Doc Oct made to cause chaos and destruction asked a question like that. What it is, Opposite Day? She shrugged it off, thought that that time would happen once. But she replied, "Naomi. Naomi Higurashi." She jumped, and then, with Carnage by her side, she was able to make a web, and shot it to a building to swing herself to the heart of Carnage. "If we want to stop him, we need him to be here."

That statement completely threw him off. Weren't they trying to stop it?! If it comes here, then Carnage would be destroyed! **' _Are you kidding me?! I thought we're trying to stop that thing! Not destroy us!_ '**

She sighed. She forgotten that it doesn't know. That's going to be annoying.

(Wait. Why didn't it know what would happen?)

Because it only took a little peak. Not a full on search. If it searched more, then it would've known.

(I guess that makes sense... I think?)

Ok, on with the story!

"I guess I forgot to tell you." She started. "I am not from this world. I'm from a boring world that has these guys in a TV show. "

 **' _What do you mean?_ '** It asked with a confused voice. It was very curious now. A girl not from here?

She nodded. "Yes. So I know what will happen with you. You suddenly just melt away, then the rest of the Carnage just blobbed up into one big... Piece of goo," was all she could think of. What else should've she said? One big family? Um.., anything but a family. "So, your not going to be destroyed. And that leads me to this question."

Ok, why did Naomi who claimed that she knows everything ask it a question? How much does she really knew? The two made it to the Carnage's heart. the source of all of the other Carnages. Its creator. It was beating in a steady pace as if it was a real heart if it wasn't oversized, and creepy looking. Carnage's heart looked creepier than an actually ripped out heart itself.

"The show didn't go too far. This is a three part episode. We're in the second. So what happens if this heart really got-"

Naomi's questions got interrupted by a huge crash in the room. **"Oh Crap!** **"** They both shouted. ' _We need to hide!_ ; she shouted in panic inside her head. They looked around to see if there's any way to hide from the two being destroyed by who knows what. They found a Carnaged pole to hide behind. They peaked their head to see what was going on. The crash was created by Anti-Venom. It also seemed that Venom and Spider-Man's already here. Thank god they didn't see them, or else they would've been screwed.

" **Purify Venom... purify the heart."**

"I think... um... this is our cue to leave." He said as he dragged Agent Venom "HARRY!"

 **"To much to... cleanse... to... cure..."**

"NO!" "You're suppose to destroy the Carnage, not BE destroyed!" Spider1Man shouted as he tried to pull the Anti-Venom out of there. This action confused the Carnage that is one Naomi. Why does this human want to save the cure even if it means that the Carnage continues? This... this is their only chance to save them, but why sacrifice it for that anti? That anti Symbiote. This should've been obvious. Why?

Naomi felt the conflict inside of Carnage. These questions without answers. That's right, she thought. Carnage wasn't made to feel. It was made for chaos and destruction. Its only purpose in life was to destroy Spider-Man. It wasn't design to feel any sort of emotions at all. Nothing. Nothing, but ruin. It was sad that was the fact, but she explained to the Carnage, "It's because Harry and Spider-Man are friends. They have always been. It's always been."

" _ **Even so."**_ It said, _**"Just one person. If you sacrifice one, then others would be Carngaed free."**_

It's true, but it's much harder if that one person is something very, very close to you.

" **Must cure infection, no matter what happens to host."**

"Hey! I need that host!" He went in front of Anti-Venom to try to reason with it. "Listen to me! Harry! You've got to get out of there!" But Anti-Venom didn't listen. It was his mission to destroy the 'disease'. That's when Spider-Man realized it. "If you won't listen to Spider-Man, then what about Peter Parker? You're my best friend Harry! I know your in there! You have to fight this."

It took a moment for the white Venom to respond. Then a face of a boy came out, confused, but awake. "Pete? Y-you're Spider-Man?"

Long story," Peter explained, "but you have to get out of here! Leave the Anti-Venom Symbiote to do its job."

Harry was reluctant, but agreed. He let out a grunt, but somehow got the Carnage heart's and the Symbiote off of him. They were confused on why the Anti-Venom isn't doing anything. **' _One Symbiote cannot exist without a host. That's why it is called a Symbiote.'_**

Harry realized that the Anti-Venom Symbiote needs one. A host. Peter Parker offered, not allowing his friend to be sacrificed. He picked up the Symbiote and tried to put it on. Unlike the Venom and the Carnage Symbiotes, the Anti-Venom rejected Spider-Man. With all of his might, he tried to put it on. It was no use. It needed Harry. Harry's the only one that could stop it. Peter dejected that fact, but Harry reasoned him. Said that the people of New York needed Spider-Man. Peter didn't want to lose anyone else. He didn't want to sacrifice a friend. That's when it was the last straw. Harry forceful took it. The Anti-Venom Symbiote automatically bonded together, and then crushed the floor so Agent Venom and Spider-Man could escape.

"Spider-Man." He whispered to himself as he put his hand on the Carnage heart. "My best friend is Spider-Man. How about that?"

It's Naomi's turn to take charge. ' _Alright Carnage. It's our turn!_ ' She jumped into the heart as well. The two began to search for Harry, especially Naomi. She knew what was going to happen. That's when Carnage found him. He signaled the girl to his direction and she followed. The two found him and she rushed to his side. He wasn't wearing the Anti-Venom suit. She then explained to it, ' _Carnage. This heart is going to explode! Let's make a shield!_ ' Carnage was confused, but didn't argue. It made them a protective shield around all three of them. That's when it actually felt something. The explosion that she was taking about. When it died down, tons and tons of goo poured out of everywhere. Harry was out safe. Thanks to Spider-Man, also known as Peter Parker.

Naomi was unconscious. Nothing was around her but chaos. She in where she was. In the Carnage goo. She called out, "Carnage!" No response. She shouted out to it again, but louder. "Carnage!" There a slight sound, but it was far. Then, from the top of her lungs, she yelled' "CARNAGE!"

The same Symbiote somehow made it to her. She reached out to it. It reach out to her. The two made contact, then they slip out of unconsciousness. She reached her hand out of the Carnaged goo, and webbed her way out of there. Even though the heart was destroyed, she still had her suit on. ' _So you were right.'_ It admitted as it absorbed some of the substance that were one them. _'Carnage still exist. It means we cannot be destroyed. It's impossible._ '

She explained underneath her surgical mask, "Nothing is impossible. But that means there's also many possibilities. Right?"

Carnage now realized it. It will never have a clue about this girl. Many questions, but once there's one solved question, there are billions of other coming way. Especially with her. He shrugged it off. It needed to get used to its new partner. Who knows how lon they will be together.

"Now..." She said in a serious tone, "the finale is about to come. And I have no idea what we should do."

In another part of New York, there were 6 people here and very confused. A teenaged male with green eyes and brown, Spidey hair asked, "Where are we?"

 **That's the end of this episode. Like I said. I do not know what happened. This is episode 14, so no crying that I spoiled it for you all. We needed another Symbiotic hero here. So that's why I put her here. But the next chapter, there will not continue to episode 15 though. Chapter three will be doing that. Hope you guys liked it. Favorite, Follow, and/or Review if you did. BYE!**


	2. Chaos 2 Meet the Zestiria

**Hello everybody! Ayame back with another chapter of** _ **Chaos**_ **. Last time, Naomi transported here by a mysterious person, and has no idea how to get back. She somehow met up with some of the heroes. At the same time, she also became one with one of the Carnage Symbiotes, and now they're working together to stop whatever is happening to the Ultimate Spider-Man's New York. There has also been other people that appeared, but who are they? Find out, now.**

 **I do not own Tales of Zestiria or Ultimate Spider-Man.**

 **No one's POV**

A girl that wore the Carnage Symbiote jumped from building to building, roof top to roof top, trying to figure out what a blob of Carnage Symbiote is doing. She was bonded with the Carnage not too long ago. It was until a group of people caught her eye. What was so special about this group? They wore interesting clothing. Some… well, all of them looked like they all came out of an anime or RPG game. 3 males and 3 females. She wondered if it was cosplay or something, but remembered that there might not be any since there's heroes and villain. She shouldn't be worried about them at that moment, but when she turned back, the big goop of Carnage disappeared. Great! How in the world did that happened?! It's one big pile of goo for crying out loud!

Naomi let out a sigh of frustration and then looked back at the group in the empty street. She needed to know if they're a threat to her or not.

She examined the first male of the group. That male, probably about a year or two older than her. He had brown hair and green eyes. Almost forest green. He also had feather earrings. The male wore black pants, a blue shirt with white cape with some unique dark blue design with matching gloves and boots. It seemed like some traditional clothing, or something. She also noted a sword is also on him. She had to be careful of that just in case if they had to fight.

Naomi took a close look at a female. Maybe as old as the male. She had light green eyes and blonde hair in a ponytail to the side, held in a flower like bind. Her hair was curled at the ends. She wore a pink shirt with a white tabard with two pink thin stipe going down near the sides, even the tabard goes to her arms like sleeves. She's wearing armor on her hands to her elbow, and knee to feet. She also had black shorts… very short shorts. The girl had a spear with her as well. And just by telling, though she may seem innocent, this girl's not the type that you should be laid back. It seems that she has stills.

The other male, about a year older, had caught her interest. Half of the group did. She actually noticed another one. The male had very, very light blue hair, almost white. You could actually tell if the hair is blue because of the noticeable blue at the tip of his hair. His eyes were purple. They were pretty, a type of lavender. He wore a light blue shirt, somewhat turquoise, and a blue cape. Both of them had white and gold embellishment, like a wizard or… or a warrior. He had white pants with blue designs on the bottom. Also wearing grey shoes.

The next one was a young blonde female with blue eyes. Younger than Naomi. She had an umbrella with her with a little stuffed animal hanging from the side. Around her neck was a choker with a small jewel. You could also notice a pair of boots a bit big on her. The little girl is also wearing a short yellow and white dress with a flowery bow on the back. She's also wearing a single brown glove for some reason with a green ribbon. With the same ribbon, her hair's up in a sideways ponytail. With also yellow-gold ribbons around her legs.

The last male was the oldest one out of all of the other members, but still young. Probably in his 20s or 30s. He had white hair, shoulder length, with green on the tip of his hair. He's wearing a black top hat with gold around it that is covering his eyes. He's also wearing a black jacket over a green shirt that also had one vertical and four horizontal line white lines. He's wearing brown gloves and belt which even had buckles on them. The older male wore black boots which is knee high over his black, green, and white pants.

The last one was a female. She has a deep violet-red hair, shoulder length and blue eyes. She's wearing a red and pink, thigh-length tunic with a V-shaped neckline, a brown belt around her waist, and wears a white and black jacket with gold pins over a pale pink bolero. The rest of the red head's attire are white pants, brown heeled boots with gold ornaments, sort of like Naomi's but the heels are a bit longer than hers. Ribbons are also wrapped around her ankles and a gold yellow scarf around her neck, but there's some green thread hanging from somewhere. She followed until her eyes landed on the source. She also noted the twin daggers on her belt. She's like the other female. She may not look it, but Naomi knew that the red head might not be a weak-link.

The brown haired girl also noticed something. Something very amiss. That's when it hit her. ' _Carnage_ ,' she thought. She's wondering why it was so quiet. ' _Carnage!_ '

" _ **What do you want,"**_ it asked in her mind with his usual voice he had in the beginning, except… it sounded more in thought than usual, as if it's trying to find something. Not really its style. And she needed to be aware, because she knows how destructive it can be.

She explained in thought, ' _Well… you're very quiet. To be honest, I thought you'd be more… noisy._ '

It remained quiet for some reason. ' _ **Those six… they have strength that I have never senses. Not only that, but I sense another.'**_ Sense another, she thought to herself, but Carnage heard. She felt the Carnage got excited. ' _ **Yes. There's seemed to be another with the group.**_ '

Telling by its voice, even though it was excited for some reason, it seemed that it was serious. It must be Spider Sense. She's not sure if she has it yet. Maybe she hasn't adapted to Carnage yet. That's what is must've been. She did bonded with it just in a night, so who's to blame? She noted that so she could train to expand on it. It would be useful in the future.

But like Carnage said, there was another person! The other person just came out of nowhere! She just appeared. A girl, about the others age, with greenish-gray hair with red tips tied into a ponytail. Her eyes were these turquoise jewels. Her dress is a light lavender, regular white and red, with a black, lacy choker, red heels that has a ribbon around her calf and a green gem on it, and a large golden necklace. She also had a red tiara with gold ornates.

What was with these people? They looked like cosplayers, Carnage said they have this unusual strength, and now one appeared out of nowhere. Naomi needed to examine them closely. She took a step further, but something suddenly became an amiss there. It was as if one of the people of the group noticed her. ' _Oh crap._ ' She thought as she began to back away. It wasn't possible that one noticed her already, right?

 **' _Now you did it!_ ' **It shouted insid her brain, _**'I wanted a good attack!** ' _

Of course it wanted that. What else did it wanted? Carnage urges for battle and chaos. What she wanted. The most uncooperative person... Symbiote... Thing... Goo? WHATEVER! To be on her! She had to get this one!

The first one to attack was the man with the top hat. She and Carnage dodged out of the way of a strong and fierce ful wind. They were on the roof! How did a guy on the ground got up there that fast?! Carnage must've been right. They might have strength that might even rival the Avengers. This was bad for them. What in the world can they do? Another one came up. This time, it was the brown haired male. But something was off. He looked different. His hair was longer and a pale gold and his eyes were also a fiery red. He was wearing the same attire, except they changed colors. His feathers on him were red and orange, as if it was plucked from a Phoenix bird. This whole clothes became white with red and yellow design. She saw that it was like the girl in red's designs. That means, they're sort of like Carnage and Naomi.

She saw the redheaded girl, the amethyst eyed boy, and the two blonde girls came up as well. This is bad for her. **_"HAHAHAHAHA! This is exciting! I hope they give us a good battle!_ "** Really?! That's the only thing that it's thinking about?! Man, once this is over, she was going to get another Carnage Symbiote to work with. Yet she had to admit... when was the last time she felt this. The rush of blood through her veins as is sped up with adrenaline through her blood. The feeling of facing danger. It wouldn't be too bad, but she had to think this through. Yes, she wanted to play, but she wanted answers first, fun, later. She had to be aware of this before she got too out of control. Carnage felt it, but tried to beckon her to fight, but somehow, she ignored its temptation.

"Who are you?" Said the once brunette, readied his sword in hand.

The silver-bluish hair male wondered to his companion, "A hellion?"

Now that confused the girl. Ok, the Carnage might be one, but not this one. Naomi is no hellion. She never caused trouble for anyone? This always happened. People accused her of trouble that she never caused, but blamed her in spite of that fact. This annoyed her. ' _Alright Carnage. We first have to figure out who these people are, and figure out their weakness.'_ She explained to the Carnage. She was the only one that knew it would be easier said than done. They had to try.

They attacked all at once. Naomi readied herself for them. The male clothed in blue attacked her with his staff. She dodged out of the way, but he took that time and struck her with these bubbles. Though they looked harmless, they are anything but not. She blocked the attack. Though she managed to defend it, that attack really did some damage. If all of the, are like this, then she and Carnage are in trouble.

The once brunette slashed his sword far away from her. Something tingled. Warning them of danger. While fixated by the sensation, Carnage willed its way to get it and her out of the way. The sensation was right. The slash turned into a blazing fire, and it would've headed straight towards her if Carnage didn't took action. But something unexpected happened. The male became two! The female that was once there appeared. This was from DBZ. Didn't it? It was the red female's turn. Paper tags was fanned out in her hand, and then threw them at her and Carnage. Then, she came up close to the female in the Symbiote and burned her torso. It stung like hell. If a normal person actually got attacked by those flames, then they had little to no chance of living. Maybe it was thanks to the Carnage that she's alive... Well, if it didn't came to her, she wouldn't have been in this much trouble.

Carnage was getting annoyed. It was annoyed that all this girl was doing was dodging and defending. It wanted action. It wanted fighting. It wanted chaos! Not a girl playing with her thumbs. It decided to take it and use its tendrils to strike the to hat guys, but the attack didn't work. A huge rush of wind was the cause of the attack to miss. The next thing the two of them felt was the ground crumble and threw them into the air with no sweat.

 _'What the hell are you doing Carnage?!'_ She scolded at the Symbiote. ' _This is serious. We don't have time to mess around!_ '

It snarled. ' ** _What do you mean?! Why aren't you doing anything?!_ '**

Did it not hear her plan?! Either Carnage was an idiot or it seriously wanted to fight with no thought at all. ' _You have to trust me on this. Or else you wanted to be destroyed?_ ' She hoped that this idiot would actually listen. It's not very smart, but it does have a conscious. She was hoping that she would reach out to it, even thought it was below .07% of that happening, but she can't be sure. ' _You have to trust me one this!_ '

It wasn't sure of her plan, nor wanted part of it. All it wanted was a good fight. That's all. Nothing to it. It decided to try to take Naomi over again. That was foolish, because the brunette hit them with his sword. That hurt, a lot. Even for Carnage. It tried again until he saw something. An image. It was their previous attacks, but why was she thinking about that? It heard mumbling. Inside. That's when it listen a bit more. It heard. Carnage heard her plan. It didn't want to do anything like that. It just wants to fight! What a waste of host. She is a thinker, but Carnage doesn't want to think. It tried to attack another one with its tentacles, but not luck. Damn, it was harder than expected. It wanted to control the girl, but with her mind, it can't.

The thing is, that's what she wanted Carnage to do. Disguised her attacks so they don't notice anything, but she had no time to think about it at that moment. The girl kept blocking and Carnage kept using its tendrils to attack. They were discussing what their next moves shall be. It was hard, but they found out that they're on an argument. A mental argument. This wasn't going to be pretty.

The one in the top hat noticed. Something wasn't right. The girl hid the fact that she wasn't attacking, but the top hat guy knew. It was crystal clear. She was pretending to attack. ' _Why is this hellion defending and dodging? Sure, it's using those tendrils to attack us, but nothing more. Shouldn't it have attacked head on by now?_ ' He also felt that it was hiding it's full power. The lavender, and the little girl noticed too. They had to keep their guards up. He realized it at the last minute. "WAIT! That's her plan! Stop!"

At that moment, the brunette and the redhead attacked the girl. The brunette swung his sword in the front, while the redhead used her daggers to close in the gap. She used her flexible body to twist in a certain way, so that she could dodge out of the way of their attacks. Thank goodness that it only grazed their clothes, but once they tried to pull back, the girl went onto the ground and used her hands to spin her body, which made her kick the brunette in the face and knocked the redhead to the ground.

The lavender eyed male saw that she was clear view of his sight, but something happened, and it happened fast. When the girl leaped into the air and landed back onto the ground, insight of the girl with greenish-silver hair's attacks. She attacked Naomi with her flames, but when she dodged, it almost hit the male in blue. Thankfully, he used his staff to block her attack.

"So that was its motive," the little girl explained in a monotone voice.

The top hat man agreed, "Yeah. To read our attacks so it could attack with them and against them."

Then the lavender eyed male explained out loud, "And judging by the time that passed, it's pretty smart than any of the other hellions. It's seriously impressive. It haven't seen anyone used that much deductive reasoning in a battle in a short period of time."

"To be honest," the blonde girl with her spear stuttered, "it's scary. But even so, it must have a weakness."

Now that's just pissing her off. Talking behind her back while she's there and calling her an it. Ok, Carnage maybe an it, but not her, no way! It may be pissing her off, but what could she do? Other than that, they seemed to figured out her plan. She thought she disguised it well. **' _This wouldn't had happen if you just obeyed me._ '**

Really now?! Of all times, it had to make a snarky comment at the moment?! Holy hell, this thing was annoying! "Too bad that I actually have ideas!" She yelled at the top of her lungs, making the others confused. "I was the one who saw their weaknesses!"

They all looked at each other? Who the heck is she yelling at? They weren't sure until her 'hoodie' fell off her head and came onto her shoulders. It went to one of her shoulders and yelled, **"Well sorry if I gave you the power to do this!"** It spoke! Her hoodie spoke just like that! It spoke in a high demonic voice that had no sanity. But it was occupied with the girl with the glasses.

Now that they got a better look at her, she had brown hair tied up into a bun. The only thing is, her eyes were covered by these glasses and her mouth had a surgical mask on.

"Well at least I led you to a place to stop your demise!" She shouted at her hoodie. "Besides! I bet if you slimed on another person, you disappear like so!"

The other group were seriously confused at that point. What are they talking about? They automatically knew that they're no threat now. Or were those... Two trying to catch them off guard? But whatever they were doing, it hadn't to do with the fight anymore. All they were doing was arguing with each other like a couple of kids. They sweat dropped at the situation.

The one in the red dress said to the group, "Um... Now that I see them, they don't have malevolence. Why is that?"

"Maybe it's like the people who believe wrong doings are the right thing," the little girl bluntly told them.

The female in the red dress looked back at the arguing two that wasn't paying attention to the group. "That might be correct, Edna. On the other hand, they don't really have any sort of bad intentions." Then she realized something. It seemed that everyone noticed.

"What is it Lailah?" The redhead asked the female in red.

"I just remembered," she explained, "that we don't know where we are at. Maybe those... two could explain to us where we are at."

"The thing is," the man with the top hat muttered, very unsure, "we don't know if they're still a threat or not."

The lavender eyed male spoke, as concerned as the top hat, "Yeah. We should be careful. There's a hood that is just talking, and that girl over there isn't a hellion or a Seraph. And if you actually look, you can see that her hood has the same exact designs on her clothes. They aren't normal. We can't be careless."

"But when you do look at them," the redhead started to scratch her head in confusion, "they don't really seem that harmless. I mean, why would they argue in front of their opponent."

Ok. The both of them are really pissed now. They don't know who these people are, or what they're here for, and all they knew is that they kept calling them hellions, and they won't stop for the life of them... it just... it just... " **WHAT THE HELL IS A HELLION?!"** the two screamed at the top of their lungs, scaring the group a bit.

"I believe it's our misunderstanding." Lailah tells them. The girl and the Symbiote looks at the girl in red, staring at her with a dumbfounded look. Even though her teammates were giving her a disapproval look while staying cautious. "Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Lailah."

Carnage extended its neck to get a better look at the fire Seraphim. Its Spider Sense isn't going off at all. It saw nothing but gentleness in her eyes. Its gut is saying that she's not a threat at all.

"Well?" The girl asks him. "What is it?"

 **"She ain't a threat to us..."** Everyone's eyes widen other than the girl's and the Fire Seraphim's.

"Yeah, it was our fault too." She nods, sighed a bit of relief.

 **"Our mistake? Didn't they attack us-"**

Naomi interrupted Carnage's sentence when she told it, "And we should've stopped them when we could. And we apologize for it, Lailah."

Lailah shook her head. The air became more and more calm. Everyone else began to relax as well, but still on guard. "No, we are the ones who attack you first."

Naomi saw her take out her hand to shake it. She looks at Carnage with a face, but it gave a nod of approval. She nods at it, and shook hers. "The name's Naomi. And this freak-of-nature is my partner, Carnage.

 **"HEY!"** It shouted at her, then paused. Carnage thought about it and said, **"True..."**

Lailah gave them a smile and explained, "Ok, this is Sorey, Mikleo, Dezel, Edna, Rose, and Alisha. We... um... don't know where we are at?"

The two blinked and asked at the same time, **"What do you mean?"**


End file.
